The Black Swan's Feathers
by MiraculousDragonMaster
Summary: At first, they hated each other's guts. But as time went by, they started to see each other in a new light. But before they can finally be happy together, an old threat from the past kidnaps Hiccup. Now, it's up to Astrid to find him and bring him back home. But why does she sometimes see a black swan flying by instead of the boy on his dragon? Swan Princess AU!


The Black Swan's Feathers

**A/N: I had rewatched "The Swan Princess" about a month ago, and I remembered how much I had loved it when I was little. I already have three AUs for some stories based off it, this one included, but I think I need to wait for a little while to show them. I have WAY too much on my plate already. It's just crazy. **

**But, since I don't really have any frequent updates on any of my HTTYD stories, I thought I can start off my "Swan Princess" story phase with this. So let's get started with the story. Roll it! **

Prologue

Long ago, there was a Chief named Stoick the Vast, who ruled a mighty tribe of Vikings called the Hooligans on the island of Berk, the most feared and powerful tribe in the Barbaric Archipelago. He and his wife, Valka Haddock, ruled their people with kindness and strength. But yet, they were sad, for time was passing by quickly, and they had no children to pass the chieftainship to. The village was more eager for a new heir than the Chief and Chieftess themselves.

But then, happily, a child was born to them at last. A son. However, there were many fears for his life upon his arrival, for he was born much earlier than the appointed time, given how much smaller he was than a normal baby, and many had speculated for him to not last the last fatal blows of winter. Even Valka feared greatly that her child would not survive.

But Stoick believed that despite his small size, there was a fighter in him. And soon, he was proven correct. The boy had lived longer than most had thought, much to both parents' relief. Eventually, he was given the name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, not because he was small, but because there were two ancestors before him who shared the same name and were great heroes in the tribe's history. So Stoick knew that his son, Hiccup III, would eventually live up to the legacy by doing great things.

Chiefs came from all over the Barbaric Sea to offer gifts to the child. Their reaction upon seeing him were almost the same; they were a bit bewildered to see the smaller than normal infant, but were immediately charmed by his big green eyes that sparkled with wonder and curiosity, and the tiny mop of auburn hair on his head. Stoick knew that his son would someday become the strongest of them all, though Valka had a feeling that even though his physical strength won't be enough; his heart and mind will be his strongest tools.

Of course, the people of the village of Berk were also expected to bring gifts to their new heir. Among them was the Hofferson family, a well-respected family of fierce warriors. Their reaction to their future Chief was the same for all the others, but they too fell under Hiccup's spell of innocence when he looked up at them with wide green eyes.

The Hoffersons had a daughter that was around his age, a little lass that they named Astrid. She was quite a little darling, with silky blonde hair and big blue eyes. Unlike those before her, she wasn't taken aback by Hiccup's stature, but instead, she was more curious to see the tiny creature before her that looked a little similar to her, except a bit smaller. And she too was entranced by Hiccup's stunning green eyes, and he was also curious about the small thing before him with beautiful blue eyes that seemed to act similarly to him and his own behavior.

Seeing this little exchange between the two young ones sparked an idea for Stoick and the head of the Hofferson family, Asmund, Astrid's father. Their children will be brought together to hang out as they grow in the years to come in hopes that they will fall in love and not only join their families, but also increase the people's faith in the tiny boy who was to be Berk's future chief if he had a strong wife by his side.

Valka and Alva, the wife of Asmund, were a little more hesitant about the arrangement. True, it could greatly benefit the future of their tribe, but there was the possibility that Hiccup and Astrid wouldn't go through with it once they understood the concept of spending time together. They could end up hating each other, and no respect whatsoever in a marriage, or even a betrothal, leads to a downfall. But their husbands assured their wives that their children will eventually fall for one another.

But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil witch, Excellinor. She was a very powerful woman, and she knew it. Hiccup's birth was of little concern to her. For years, she had been plotting to take Berk for herself through learning the dark arts of magic. Now, even though the birth of the future Chief put a little bump in her plan, she still stayed true to it.

She looked like she could've been a beautiful woman in her prime of her life, but because of her practicing dark magic, the effects had been less than kind to her, as it does to all who practice either witchcraft or the dark arts. She had long silver hair that seemed like they had no life as they draped limply around her face, was very thin, which was a bit contradictory to her immense power, frightening dark eyes, and many small warts on her face. And she always wore a thick black cloak around her slim form.

On the eve of her assault, word somehow got out of her plan, and Stoick attacked with a few other warriors, plunging Excellinor's powers to almost nothing. But before she could be executed publicly, Excellinor used the last bit of her power to send herself away from Berk, vowing vengeance on Stoick by saying that everything he loved will be lost to him.

In time, the threat was forgotten, and Excellinor vanished from Berk's memory. Then, everyone was beginning to pray to the gods that the first official meeting between Astrid and Hiccup will go well.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be longer, and with a lot of time breaks. So start getting ready for that. I don't know when I can have time to post it, depending on how the rest of my summer vacation before college starts. **

**For those still waiting on "My Version of Riders of Berk", I'm really sorry that updates aren't very frequent. But I'm hoping that I can get the next chapter done either by the end of this month, or next month. I'm not giving up on it. **

**Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think. **

**Got to fly! ;)**


End file.
